Surrounded with Love
by BlueSnow13
Summary: Sakura is friends with a popular girl group that has been trying to get Sakura to join them. So they signed her up to join A boy band group. What happens when the boys fall in love with her. Will chaos happen as they tour around the world? (There is no official match for sakura)
1. Prolouge

_"It seems like the biggest boy-band is going to have an international world tour, visiting North America, Europe, Asia, South America, and Australia." _The news reporter had said. _"Also if you are a huge fan, you get the opportunity to perform with them during their tour, just be 18 years old, you can sign-up at"_

The news reporter's voice had died down as the screen changed to show a group of guys come out, they were shaking some random girl's hand while giving out autographs. They got up on a stage and started dancing to Dub step as girls were screaming and trying to get on the stage. _"We are S.A 20! We hope you see us at our concerts! _They yelled as they held up two fingers making a piece sign.

*sigh*, the pink haired girl said as she closed the TV. Her name was Haruno Sakura, she was not the biggest fan of girly stuff. Mainly everything with glitter, ruffles, nail polish, and Boy Bands. She would never understand why girls would scream or faint when they see them or even the mere mention of their names. Sakura was the only one in the entire world that doesn't like boy bands.

She got up and headed to her bedroom. it was a mess, all her clothes had been scattered everywhere on the floor while papers full of notes for algebra, chemistry, and world history was on her bed.

Sakura quickly threw everything on my bed to the floor then plopped down where her papers once were. '_I HATE THIS!' _Shethought as she rolled to her side. Sakura is taking it rough for the past years. Her parent's had died three years ago in an accident so she is supporting herself. For two years she had lived in the playground's penguin dome **(like the one in card captor Sakura) **until last year when her Aunt took her in. The Aunt then turned into a manager for this girl band. She also had taught Sakura because she didn't continue her middle school years for a few reasons. One, she didn't have any money for supplies. Two, a lot of the girls in school had teased her with her strawberry pink hair. In truth they're actually jealous of her. Sakura had porcelain skin that makes them envious, and her emerald eyes capture all the boys even the ones that have girlfriends. She also has a slim figure and luscious pink lips like her hair. In short Sakura is a real beauty.

Although the loss of her parents were horrible that wasn't the thing that Sakura is hating now. It was the fact that all her friends are coming over. Now to you it may seem like a good thing but to her it was like the doors of troublesome opening up to her. Whenever they came they would always drag Sakura to do some pointless stuff like shopping, partying, or they even go and get Sakura a boyfriend which never goes really well. Although they are a bother they are nice to hang out with. Sakura was friends with them since the family friend introduced them to her. She was really worried that they would never get along with her but instead they took her in even though she told them about her situation. They're the best friends she could ever have. But they are a certain group of girls that couldn't visit her a lot. You see they are Idols, people who sing and dance. They are the girl group that Sakura's Aunt is managing. **(Makes sense now doesn't it)**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I was asleep, all that thinking of how 'I'm going to suffer' was very tiring. 30 minutes had passed since I went to sleep. Everything was peaceful and serene. Birds were chirping at my window as the sun was setting. The sky was plastered with purple, yellow, pink, and red. It was just peaceful.

_BANG_

Forget anything I said about peaceful. The loud noise came again and I groaned. "I'M COMING, JUST WAIT BITCHES!" I got up and slowly walked to the door, I hate being woken up from my nap. They banged again continuously. I muttered more colorful words as I stomped to the door. The noise was giving me a headache, I threw open the door.

"What do you want, OW!" I exclaimed as I held my nose. I glared up at the person.

"Oops, sorry forehead." the person that had just hit me moments ago had long golden hair that covered her right eye. Her light blue eyes showed a hint of concern yet amusement as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Damn it Ino!" I walked to my living room as the girl, Ino followed me. "Where are the others?" I asked as I cleared some papers that were sitting on the couch.

Ino sat down and turned on the TV, "They're still in the car." She flipped to a popular channel that showed only idol related stuff.

The door burst opened revealing two girls, one with brown hair that was put into two neat buns on the side of her head. Her brown eyes were swimming with anger. The girl next to her sighed as she tried to calm the furious brunette. She had blonde hair that was put into four spiky ponytails.

"It's ok Ten-ten calm down." The blonde said as she held the girl named Ten-ten by her shoulders.

"NO it's not ok Temari," she replied as she shrugged Temari off, Ten-ten send her gaze towards Ino who looked like so innocent, "You left us, we had to deal with the cops because you were going over the speed limit!" she said while walking to Ino with a pointed finger. "And since you left we had to listen to the cops as they tried to flirt with us. Do you know how weird it is to have a bunch of cops that are over 40 flirt with you. Very weird!"

"That's all in the past, don't dwell on it. Remember, 'if you dwell on it you will never be able to enjoy what you ha-,"

"um Ino-Chan I d-don't th-think you sh-should anger her m-more." A dark blue haired girl said as she pushed her pointer fingers together. Her pearly eyes were looking down at the floor in a really shy way. She came in along with a busty, blonde woman who was clearly drunk by the way she was moving and a blue haired girl who was closely following after the blonde. A pig was trailing behind her oinking in disapproval.

"She should get angry, we need a fight to start more often ,yeah FIGHT FIGHT." The drunk woman said.

"Tsunade-shishou, we can't get them in fights that will ruin their reputation." The girl behind her said.

"Oink" the pig said as if agreeing with the girl.

"Relax Shizune we can always clear it up, Let's get drunk!" Tsunade had said as she took out a sake from nowhere and started chugging it down.

"Manager, were not supposed to be discussing about drinking we came here for Sakura, remember." Temari said as she sat next to Ino with a bag of chips. Ino was too focused on the TV as a boy band came on. It was the same group of boys that had appeared on my TV. What were they called S.E. No what were they called?

"Eek, S.A 20!" Ino screamed as she jumped up and down on the couch. At the same time another person came in. She also had blue hair, an origami rose was on her hair.

"Shh, would you be quiet we are trying avoid the paparazzi from noticing us." The girl with the rose said as she sat next to Temari.

"Nice to see you Konan." Ino remarked in an unpleasant tone. Konan just glared knives at the girl whose eyes never left the screen.

"I-Ino that wasn't v-very nice at a-all," stuttered the girl with the pale pearl eyes.

"It's fine Hinata, Konan can't hurt me unless she wants to be sued." Replied Ino calmly.

"Hey guys where Sakura," Ten-ten spoke up to the group of girls who had finally noticed the pinkette was gone. "Oh Shit, don't tell me she's trying to escape."

They rushed into my bedroom in time to see me putting a foot on the edge of the window ready to jump out. Temari quickly grabbed me and pulled me down then dragged me back to the living room."No fair, I want to go, when you guys are here you're gonna make me doing something stupid." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Too bad, this is too important for you, it is a once in a lifetime chance." Replied Ino as she sat on my left.

Ten-ten sat on my right, "And you're going to participate in it." She said as Hinata sat on the floor in front of me. Tsunade and Shizune sat beside her the pig was on Shizune's lap. Konan and Temari stood sort of hovering over me. "Because you're trapped."

"Oh my Kami, is it that stupid that you guys cut off my any means of escaping." They nodded and I sighed, "oh no," I muttered

"Hinata you tell her, she won't be mad at you if you say it." Tsunade said as she threw the previous bottle of sake on the floor and took out another one.

She nodded then faced me, she was serious all of them were. "Sakura," she began, her voice was firm." You know how we have tried to get you into the entertainment business with us." I nodded slowly. "Well, we have signed you up in the auditions to perform with S.A 20." Hinata said.

My mouth dropped down, "WHAT HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE SO MEAN AND GO BEHIND MY BACK TO SIGN ME UP FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T WANT!" I screamed as Ino and Ten-ten held me down.

I don't want enter the entertainment business nonetheless with some group of guys I barely even know, and they knew that, they are trying to tick me off and they are going to get punished someday.

"Don't worry Sakura I think that this is good for you, you can be with us so that you won't be lonely anymore and besides, if you get famous you get to see a bunch of hot guys." Ino said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"No"

"you can earn a lot of money by doing this," Shizune said while stroking her pig.

"No"

"um you can visit many places," Temari tried.

"No"

"you could drink all the sake you want!" Tsunade said already drinking her third bottle in the hour.

"No"

"Y-you can eat a-all the sw-sweets you w-want." Hinata said. I flinched for a moment she knows that I'm a sucker for sweets.

"N-no"

"Then you leave us no choice Sakura." Ten-ten said as she looked at Hinata. She replied by nodding her head. Hinata then placed her left hand over her chest and started tearing up.

"please Sakura-Chan."she pleaded as she looked at me. My heart breaks when Hinata does that I feel guilty for some reason.

"Fine I'll do it" I murmured angrily.


	2. I met SA 20, well some of them

**Hey guys I am really happy that you took the time to look at my story. I felt really happy about it. Anyways I forgot to make an author's note for the first chapter… Are you guys confused about something if so comment. Also I will gladly accept any reviews and comments, so review. BY the way I have made a poll to decide who should be with sakura. Also i don't really want to keep putting Sakura's POV so i'll just make this by Sakura's View unless not. Oh and lastly I do not own anything all the characters and the anime go rightfully to the person who had originally made it. ^_^ hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

It was a blur, it happened way to fast. All of us were sitting in a limo owned by my friends. Shizune was driving since Tsunade was too drunk and they won't let Ino drive because of what happened before. The others were discussing with me.

"How did you guys do all of this so quickly," I questioned. We were already halfway to Ichiraku's stadium which is 3o miles away and we were halfway there and it has only been 6 minutes.

"That's cause we got skills," Ino replied while high fiving everyone.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ The girls were dragging me to my bedroom so I could prepare for the audition. Ino and Konan raided my closet for some clothes for me to wear. Hinata and Shizune took out some make-up. Ten-ten and Temari went to my bathroom for some hair supplies. Tsunade was going to be the judge for this event._

_"Hey fore-head where did all the clothes that we gave you went," Ino said as she threw one of my baggy pants to the floor. "You need to wear those."_

_"I hid them, they're way too…much."I said while Hinata and Shizune started on my make-up._

_"That's the reason why we need it." Temari said as she threw another one of my baggy pants._

_"Yeesh, forehead you got some bad taste in clothes. Ahh~ BINGO I found it." Ino took out a box that was labeled 'Unimportant stuff that I don't need'. She opened the box and rummaged around then quickly took out this beautiful dress. Ino then pushed me to the bathroom with the dress as soon as Hinata and Shizune finished with their part. I came out and then Ten-ten and Temari started with my hair. A few seconds later they finished._

_"Dang Sakura you look amazing." Said Ten-ten, "Temari and I did an amazing job._

_"I agree with Ten-ten but Konan and I picked a really hot dress." Ino said as she and Konan high fived._

_"Che, it's obvious that our work really made her beautiful." Shizune and Hinata smiled at me._

_"Let's just get this over with, AUNTIE!" I called out._

_"What is it, WOW Sakura you look beautiful I bet you will leave those boys staring." Tsunade said as she took out more sake._

_I looked over at my attire for the first time. Ino and Konan picked out a blue, silky dress that was reached my knee on my right side while the shorter side stopped right below my butt. It was a strapless dress too. Below my chest was a black belt that was lined with diamond studs. I walked over to a mirror. My eyes were shaded with a light blue hue. They darkened my eyelashes making it look fuller. A dark pink color had been put on my lips as a pink like my hair adorned my cheeks. I looked at my hair, it was curled then laid to the side. A part of it was pinned up while the rest cascaded down._

_"You guys did do a good I'm impressed," I remarked while giving a twirl._

_"Of course we did good." They all said smiling brightly at me._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"W-we're here g-guys." Hinata opened the door and we filed out. There were literally millions of girls there screaming as high as they can. While we tried to make our way through the crowd I look at the girls surrounding me's attire. They were all so slutty.

"Just because they wear something slutty doesn't mean that they'll get picked to go on tour." Temari said.

We all took a seat at the front row while Tsunade said that she'll be going. She was going to meet up with the manager of S.A 20. We were in the middle of the topic of singing when a bunch of guys came out. The girls screamed so loudly I bet it busted my eardrums.

"Hey ladies, We are S.A 20, I hope to get everybody's phone number by the time this is all finished." Yelled two guys, one of them had blonde hair that was spiked up, he was grinning so widely. The other boy had brown spiky hair with triangles under his eyes.

"Shut up you dobe." A black haired boy said as he hit the blonde's head. This boy's haired looked liked a chicken's ass. The girl's scream grew louder.

"Oww, teme why did you do that for." The blonde question while rubbing his had as the brunette laughed his butt off.

"Foolish little brother, don't waste your time with that Idiot, we came here to decide who will tour with us." Said a boy that look like chicken ass but older and his hair was longer and tied into a low ponytail.

"That is right Itachi, so when I say your name would you please come to the audition room in the left. Sakura Haruno, please come to audition room." Said a man with silver hair that spikes to the left, he had a mask covering his face except his eyes.

Shizune pushed me towards the door as the others gave me encouraging words.

"Forehead you better win or else I will make your life miserable. I love you" Ino cried

Ok maybe not so encouraging words. I waved good bye as I stepped into the room. 20 pairs of eyes were on me as soon as I walked in." H-hello" I mentally smacked myself why am I stuttering.

"Good afternoon Ms. Haruno. I hope you are ready." A man with chocolate brown hair said as his pearl eyes stared at me with such intense like he was staring right through me. Wait pearl eyes, is he somehow related to Hinata.

"Um are you by some chance related to Hyuga Hinata?" I said while walking towards the center of the room.

He slowly nodded his head, then narrowed his eyes at me "Yea, how do you know that."

"She's one of my best friends" I replied. He looked away from me and didn't say a single word.

"Come on Neji Don't be so harsh because of the mere mention of your cousin." The blonde from before had said.

"Shut up Naruto." Neji hit his head.

"wahh, why is everybody hitting me today, first it's that teme and now Neji." Naruto rubbed his head and ran towards me. "Please help me pretty lady." He smiled when he saw me blush. "aww your blushing." He nuzzled his cheek on mine.

I balled up my fists and punched his gut. "I would definitely be please if you keep your hands away from me." He slammed towards a wall and fell unconscious.

"ooh this Bitch is feisty." said a silver haired man that has been slicked back. His purple eyes were shining with amusement as he displayed a smirk.

"baka don't call a lady as pretty as Haruno a female dog." A masked man had said while counting his money.

"Um thank-you…"

"Kakazu, nice to meet you little one." He nodded his head towards me then continued counting," 2 thousand and forty-one, 2 thousand and forty-two."

I sweat dropped he really likes money doesn't he. Some others were just staring at her well except for Neji. Naruto was still unconscious. The rest were in their own minds or playing with something. "Could I please start so I can get this over with?" My hands were playing with the hem of my shirt. No response. They're so cold hearted.

**I think I'm going to end it like this for now but I'll continue with the third chapter it will be out today I am just having a case of not typing with passion and besides this boy band is really distracting me :P so sorry, please review.**


	3. I'm in, is this good or bad?

**Ok I feel down now… but oh well must keep feelings cheery!(cant help but talk about my life) ok right now I'm down because of testing and I am just stressing about that. Sorry folks about talking about this… Ok I need to stop saying ok. Ok I don't own anything at all Naruto rightfully belongs to its creator.**

* * *

They didn't respond at all, how cruel they are. I took a deep breath and started singing my favorite song.

_I'm not the girl you use to know_

_Brand new sound_

_Do something with the new me for one more round_

_Dance dance dance till we run this town_

_Oppa, oppa, I'll be, I'll be, down down down down_

_Oppa look at me. Just look at me!_

_This is the first time I'm talking like this_

_I did my hair and even my makeup too._

_Why are you the only one who doesn't know?_

_Thump thump my heart is trembling._

_Again and again. I keep imagining things…_

_What should I do? With my head held high,_

_I wanted to tell you._

_Oh, oh, oh, oppa, I love you_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, _

_So much, so much._

_Please don't laugh at me, I'm shy._

_It's the truth so please don't tease me._

_Again, those silly words._

_Oh, I'm not the girl you use to know _

_Brand new sound_

_Do something with the new me for one more round_

_Dance dance dance till we run this town_

_Oppa, oppa, I'll be, I'll be, down down down down_

When I finished all of them looked at me. I quickly got nervous so I crouched down and covered my face. A minute went by and still nothing was said. 'Was I that bad?' I asked to no one in particular out loud.

"No you were amazing! Your voice is so sweet." I looked up to see the blonde kid from before smiling wide at me. He started clapping, and came over to me and held out a hand. I gladly took it.

"Thank you very much… um." I said as he guided me to a seat directly in front of the table the twenty celebrities were sitting who were still looking at me.

"eh you don't know me?" he asked, he took a seat next to chicken ass who hit his head.

"Of course not dobe, she even asked who Kakazu was."

"What! You don't know who we are! I mean it's ok if you don't know who Kakazu is but you don't even know who we are!"

"N-no, I'm sorry." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Well then we need to show her a proper introduction." said a red headed boy who spoke for the first time. He had a kanji on his forehead saying love but he quickly covered after he saw me staring at it.

"I agree," Neji finally spoke. They all got up, some in silence as they were still thinking about how I sang, while others were chattering their butts off. The Music started and all of them got silent. They got into a formation all in a straight line with their heads down. They started off first with the blonde kid who was in the far left. (If you saw super junior 3 super show the introduction will be like that but a bit different.)

"Naruto!" he stepped up and then got down to the floor and spinned around then ending up lying sideways. His right hand was supporting his head while his left pointed at me.

"Sasuke!" the boy with the hair for a chicken's ass came up behind Naruto and spun twice. Then he held the end of his jacket out as he looked to the right.

"Sai!" He looked like Sasuke but a bit paler than him and his hair was shorter, he was also wearing a hat. Sai stood next to Sasuke and brought his right foot over his left and put his right hand to his forehead while his left hand supported his right hand.

"Neji." Neji kneeled next to Naruto's head. His left knee supported his left hand which was holding his chin as he pointed to the right, he smirked at me.

"Kiba." He came up next to Sai and brought his right foot behind his left and propped it up with his toes as he, shoved his hands in his pockets except for his thumbs.

"Shino" a man came up he had sunglasses on and his jacket came up to his mouth. He went to Naruto's feet crouched down and placed his right hand behind him and brought his left hand to rest on his left knee which was propped up.

"Shikamaru." He walked up to Kiba and placed his right arm over Kiba's left shoulder as he stuffed his left hand into his pocket.

"Gaara," the boy with the kanji 'love' stepped up and sat in front of Naruto as he held up two fingers making a peace sign.

"Haku" a boy at least I think it's a boy came up and stood next to Sasuke. He/She put up his/her pointer fingers up to his cheeks making an adorable pose.

"Kimimaro" sat down in front of Haku and did the same pose as Shino but he had his left hand behind him, and his right hand stopped in the middle of running his fingers through his hair.

"Omoi" stood next to Shikamaru and took out a lollipop and ate it as he leaned on Shikamaru.

"Deidara" he looked like Ino, wow he looks girly but not as girly as Haku. He stood next to Shikamaru and just stuffed his hands in his pockets. Not much of a presentation.

"Tobi." He was wearing an orange mask that was swirled. Tobi jumped on Deidara and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Tobi loves sempai!" the blonde just sighed.

"Itachi." He stood behind Sasuke, he was a lot taller than him he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and smirked at me. Sasuke let out a low growl.

"Kisame" he took out a bottle of Sake as he stood behind Sai. Kisame drunk the bottle then threw it somewhere. He reminds me someone, I just don't know who.

"Sasori." Sasori stood behind Kiba and just stood there. Another lazy one you can quite tell.

"Pein" he stood behind Shikamaru and ran his hands through his hair.

"Hidan" Hidan stood behind Omoi and unbuttoned the top three buttons in his shirt. I just sweat dropped.

"Kakazu" he stood next to Deidara and flipped a coin and catched with such grace.

"Zetsu" Stood behind Haku and grinned, evily it was, I admit sexy.

Then they all said S.A 20 at the same time and winked. They moved towards me and the man named Hidan said, "So Bitch now you know who we are and now you have to introduce yourself."

"But you have all my information on that paper," I said as I pointed to a paper with a picture of myself with my long bubblegum hair.

"Not exactly all it says is your name." Pein grabbed my hand and pulled me to the center of the room while the other members sat down.

"Damn you guys." I murmured very quietly but Pein still heard and chuckled.

"You may start whenever you want Hime." He then walked back to his seat.

I sighed, "Ok so my name is Sakura Haruno, I am friends with the people who forced me to attend," they gave me a duh look but I just ignored it, "my favorite color is pink and I really don't want to be here so can I stop introducing myself?"

"No, so who are your friends again?" Sasuke questioned. He laid his chin on a fist.

"I didn't say who my friends are but they are the group called, "Kunoichi." They stared at me like I grew two heads. "what?"

"You're friends with an idol group," Itachi asked and I nodded, "why?"

"Hey just because they're idols doesn't meant that they can't be friends with a girl like me."

"Haruno sama, would you mind exiting the room for the time being," Pein said.

My eyes widened, "So I can leave?" he nodded and I jumped, "alright, see you suckers." I left before they could say a word and I slammed it shut. Once I shut it I came face to face with Ino. I screamed, "Ino don't scare me like that." I held my beating heart.

"did you get in?" ten-ten asked.

I smiled, "I don't think so."

Their jaws dropped, "are you serious Sakura?" Temari grabbed my shoulders and shook it.

"Pretty sure, awesome right?" I was jumping with joy.

"No it's not I was pretty sure that you'll get in because you have a pretty voice." Shizune said, "oh well I guess we'll have to try the other auditions."

"there's more, why would there be more aud-," I got cut off by the speakers.

"_we have decided on who our next member would be for our tour."_

'already.' I thought, 'there has only been one person that auditioned, wait a minute'

"_S.A 20 have decided that… Sakura Haruno, the pink haired Bitch, Hidan don't but in, will be coming on tour with us._

My faced pale as my friends jumped in glee, while the other girls surrounding me were giving me murderous glares, you will know who Sakura is she is the only one with pink hair. Only one thing crossed my mind 'Oh My Kami, WHY?!

* * *

**the song Sakura sang was Girl's generation Oh! thank you for taking my time to read hopefully I will update again tomorrow... Hopefully.**


	4. My first cop thing and SA 20's hotel

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't been uploading so much I was working hard for tests. Yeah.. you guys don't want to hear my excuses don't you. Ok I'll just shut up now…. So since I haven't upload I will make this story long as in very~ long. Hope you like it. ^^ I don't own anything.**

* * *

"I fucking hate you guys!" I yelled as I turned the curb. Hoards of girls were following me with knives, pitch forks, torches, and a bat. Where did they get all of this stuff? Either way I'm running from them because I was called to be the newest member of S.A. 20, which I guess will now be called S.A 21. I jumped over a fence and looked back, a few of them stopped since they couldn't jump over it. When they called my name on the speakers my friends ditched me and so did the members of S.A 20. I am furious I am going to give them a BEAT DOWN. I turned a corner and was in a dead end; OK no beat down just death! "Shit," I cussed.

I turned around and saw the girls already blocking the way. A few of them were holding a pipe, seriously where did they get this stuff. "Your blocked bitch," one of the girls said while she hit the pipe to her pipe as the others smirked at me.

My fist clenched, "look I don't want to hurt you." The girls laughed and took a step forward. "Ok you asked for it." I raised a fist and was about to punch someone's face but instead I hit a back, a really sturdy back.

"Owiee, Sakura-chan that hurt," Deidara said as he rubbed his back. He grinned at me, "its ok I forgive you.

"I haven't even said I'm sorry." I looked at him with a glare. "You deserved that because you ditched me." I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"There's no way that we will ditch you little cherry blossom." Pein jumped down from the roof of a building and so did Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Kakazu, Hidan, Zetsu, and Tobi. "we were just preparing."

The girls on the other side swooned at the sight of them, some shrieked and others fainted. Half of the girls though didn't flinch. One of them came up, "Hah you know that there's other fans that like the younger half of your group."

"Tobi's young, that's why Tobi talks like this, because he's a child," Deidara hit his head, "Hush up we need Madara for this moment." It seems like when he hit Tobi's head, Tobi transformed to a man, like an actual man. "Thanks Deidara, I'm finally out," he took of his mask and the girl's who shrieked fainted, Yay half of them are taken care of.

Still the other half stood still, they just frowned but quickly put on a blank face. One rushed forward and raised her weapon, the others following suit. They were actually about to hit popular idols just to get to me, what crazy fans. Or they were going to hit until a voice was heard behind them. The rest of S.A 20 was there with a light behind them just like in the movies. The girls swirled around and dropped their weapons. Their hands quickly flew to their cheeks and shrieked. They quickly ran towards them with grabbing hands. At that moment a balloon fell out of nowhere and splattered with egg salad and some substance that I couldn't make out but one thing for sure it was smelly. Laughter was heard above them; I looked up and saw my friends clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard, while Tsunade was doing this weird dance, I think it was called the octopus dance.

"Yeah you bitches that's what you get from trying to hurt our Sakura." She said and she dropped some more egg salad bombs, so did the others.

A girl screamed to the S.A 20 members "are you guys really going to let them do this stuff to us, we are your fans," she tried to duck another bomb.

The members looked at each other then took out a gun behind their jackets. My face paled, are they going to shoot them. "NO don't shoot them," too late they pulled the trigger but what came up was string cheese and whipped cream. They crowded the girls and kept hitting with the mixture of the cream and salad. Naruto handed me one of the guns and winked at me and then continued bombarding the girls.

I stared at the gun and aimed it at a trash can just to be sure it wasn't real. It sprayed cheese and I smiled then smirked. "YA get a load of this bitches!" I rushed forward and sprayed. This went on for a few minutes until the girls had enough and fled the scene. "Thank you for helping me you guys." I bowed at them as my friends joined us.

"No need to Sakura, we are glad to help a member in need." Neji said as he tried to fix his hair which was covered in egg salad courtesy of Ten-Ten, who said it was by mistake (yea like it was a mistake when you were aiming for him all this time).

"And as if we were going to let our friend get beaten up by those sluts." Temari said as she wrapped a hand around my shoulder.

"You guys are so sweet," I hugged them all, as I hugged the last person we heard sirens in the distance.

"Oh Shit, someone called the po- pos," Kisame said, while Tobi and Naruto ran around in circles panicking.

"What are we going to do?" they yelled.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar as Deidara did the same to Tobi, "We hide of course," Itachi said, he kept looking at the corner of the building, the sound was growing louder.

"Let's split up and meet at our penthouse, Agreed?" Pein was moving over to a door and he opened it revealing motorcycles.

We nodded our heads then quickly raced to the bikes. We were separated into two, I was with Kiba. He tossed me a helmet, which I caught with ease, then climbed on. The bike roared alive and I hugged his waist out of fear. I heard him chuckle and I blushed, we took off after Pein who was with Konan. We came to an intersection and we separated 6 bikes for three ways, but we had an extra bike. The sirens had faded and we laughed. After a few minutes we stopped in front of a huge hotel colored in gold. We parked our bikes at a reserved parking spot the walked in. My mouth dropped, everything in there was white. White furniture, whit ceilings, floor, even the uniforms the employees wore was white. The others soon came in and we walked towards an elevator. Since we were a huge group we had to wait for the elevator to come down.

When it came down Naruto started jumping up and down, "I want to push the button!" but Sasuke beat him to it. He pushed the button that said penthouse suite. "You Teme I wanted to push it," he knelt to the ground and curled up to a little ball. Hinata tried comforting him. The door opened and we were greeted to a long hallway. At the end of the golden hallway were two big double doors. We walked to the door on the right and opened it. I looked inside and screamed.

* * *

**Yay Cliff hanger, I hope you guys aren't mad at me for not uploading soon but I was doing something. (secret) so to make up for it I am going to show you guys a cool trick I learned a few days ago.**

**/0 0\ Patrick**

**|0 0| sponge bob**

**(0 0) squidward**

**|0| |0| Mr. krabs**

**|0| plankton**

**Ahh lol it's their eyes.**


	5. A tour of the Suite

ok this one is short, i will only make it about a tour of the house, the next one will be fun though. i feel lacking though but i will try my best to make the story entertaining. By the way i do not own Naruto at all. PS should i make a blueprint of the house just in case?

* * *

I was standing in a room of such paradise! The walls were painted with such a pure white, it sparkled. The floor was white marble giving the room a polished look. On the left side of the wall I saw a huge poster with all twenty of them posing in front of a white background with all of their signatures. On the opposite side was a double door it was outlined in gold as were the handles. Through the windows you could see the whole city. Underneath the poster was a flat screen TV stretching 8 feet long. Across from it was a white U-shaped sofa couch that could seat up to 30 people. In the middle of it was a little marshmallow couch which you could rest your feet upon it. And of course the couch was embroidered with gold.

My mouth was dropped and I just stood there gawking at the sight before me. Everyone around me chuckled then Pein grabbed my hand. "Come on little princess I'll give you a tour of the suite." Then he kissed my hand. I looked at everyone around me and they were grinning, everyone except Konan. She looked down.

"How about Konan join us, if that's ok with her?" I suggested. Konan looked up and smiled lightly at me then ran towards me and grabbed my arm.

"Shall we." Konan then dragged me down the hallway which was towards the right of us. As we were walking I saw posters of S.A 20 and the Kunoichis up on the walls. Also more doors.

"Wait Konan how do we know which way to go, judging from the appearance of the first room this Suite is going to be huge." I tripped as I tried to keep with Konan the others were already gone to some part of the Suite.

"Yea we all live here." We were at the end already and she opened a door on the right side. the door gave away to another hallway but this hallway had 5 doors one each side. "Ok so first tour of the Suite is the dorms; we have two hallways for those because there is a dispute from the members." I nodded and she opened the first door on the left. It was immediately chilly when I took a step in. the walls were black and most of the furniture were black too. The floor was a dark blue carpet and sheets on the bed were also dark blue.

"Why is it so…" I couldn't find the words I was just a bit scared of this room for some reason.

"Depressing, ominous, gloomy, a feeling of hatred in this room." Konan finished for me.

"Yeah but I don't think it has a feeling of hatred in it. Whose room is this anyway?" I asked even though I have a feeling of who it is.

"Sasuke."

"Hmm, figures. Hey can we get out of here this place is giving me the creeps." I stepped out of the room and Konan shut the door.

"Well every other room is the same except they have their own type of color." We stepped out of the hallway and went back on the main hallway. She pointed to the door across from us. "That door also leads to the rest of the dorms." We then proceeded to go back down the hallway in the direction we came from to go inside the rest of the rooms.

We came across a game room, library, a mini-theatre, a recording room, and meeting room. As we were exiting that room I suddenly realized something. "Hey Konan where's Pein?"

She skids to a halt, "Ahhhh," she cupped her cheeks with her hands. "I forgot about Pein! Oh well let's just continue the tour."

Konan pulled me in front of a door. "Ok the next two rooms I'm going to show you are my most favorite rooms in the whole Suite." She opened the door and immediately I got tackled. My cheek was being slobbered with saliva. "Daira, get off of her." I felt the weight on my chest go away. I stood up and wiped the saliva off me then looked at sight in front of me.

In front of me were little dogs and kittens. They were barking and meowing at me. "Aww," I grabbed the little kitten that was making its way towards me. It nuzzled its furry cheek to mine. I put it down then looked at Konan. "You guys have pets!" she nodded then pulled me up.

"Yup but we can't stay here for too long it's almost time for dinner. I'll introduce you to them formally next time." She gently closed the door and then we walked back to the start of the hallway. It had a circle window on it I peered inside but Konan covered my eyes. "Nope you have to guess what room this is."

She opened the door with her foot and we walked in. A wonderful aroma enveloped me. I took in a deep breath and sighed deeply. "Are we… Are we in the kitchen?"

Konan took her hands away from my eyes and I blinked. There was like 30 people in there all bustling about. There was the sound of spatulas hitting the grill as they flipped and cut the food. My mouth got watery and I suddenly grew hungry. Konan laughed at me then led to me one of the cooking stations. Someone was making steak.

"Chef Yamato would you please give our new member a taste?" He looked at me and smiled then swiftly cut off a piece of steak that he was cooking. He took a tooth pick out then plunged it in the little steak then gave it to me. I said a small thank-you and ate the stake. It was like heaven. I cupped my cheeks and dropped to the floor.

"This is too amazing for words." Konan laughed and Yamato bowed then continued cooking. We exited the Kitchen and then went back to the white living room where we just sat down and talked.

* * *

ok so another one down, would you guys like to live in this Suite?


	6. Tomato's secret-ish

hello guys sorry i didn't update for a while i was at camp! fun time! but either way i hope you like it please review or comment. Also i am not going to do alot of these introductions except of course just saying i don't anything. Which reminds me I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! enjoy

* * *

While Konan and I were chatting the rest of the girls started to join us and so did the boys, everyone was there except for Tsunade, Pein, and Kakazu. All of the girls were on one side and the boys filled up the rest. I was next to Kiba who put his arm around my shoulders.

"Do you like the suite?" Itachi asked me.

"Y-yeah, I especially liked the Kitchen." My stomach growled, fortunately it was only loud enough for me to hear.

"Sakura-Chan did you meet freaky man yet?' Naruto glanced at the door of the kitchen and shivered.

"Who?"

"The head chef that always stares at everything you do, like he knows that you are just going to slip up. He has dark eyes that are ringed with black; he looks like he hasn't slept for days, and spiky hair that looks like knives." Naruto shivered again and hugged himself.

"There was no one in the Kitchen that looked like that."

Konan nudged me and whispered, "Naruto is talking about chef Yamato."

I looked at Konan and then Naruto, "Naruto, chef Yamato isn't scary at all, and he's quite nice, he gave me a piece of steak."

"OHH were having steak for dinner, ALRIGHT!" Deidara punched the air then ran somewhere.

"SAKURA-CHAN WHY WOULD YOU EAT SOMETHING THAT scarecrow GAVE YOU!" Naruto murmured 'scarecrow' very quietly like it was taboo. He was crawling to me as fast as he could, it was pitiful. He grabbed my hands and then said, "Sakura-Chan we will always remember you." Naruto started to tear up, and then he cried on my dress.

I smacked him hard on the cheek, he flew to the end of the couch where Hinata was sitting and landed on her lap. "YOU IDIOT I'M NOT gonna die- Hinata-chan are you okay?" As I was yelling at Naruto I saw Hinata turning red by the minute.

Naruto didn't know where he was sitting at. He quickly sat up straight and put his right hand on Hinata's chest and used it for support. "Oi Sakura-chan what was that fo- Ehh, why is this so squishy?" gullible Naruto gripped what he was holding first, then looked at it.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata stood up and pushed Naruto off her lap, her face was like a tomato. She dashed out of the room and ran down the hallway somewhere.

"Hinata, HOLD ON I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" He stood up to follow after her but Ten-ten stopped him and sat him down.

"Naruto do you know what you just did" Ten-ten gripped his shoulder hard and stared at him with such intensity; I looked around at the other girl's they were also glaring at Naruto. "You just made Hinata cry, you know what were going to do now."

"Umm, let me run away peacefully and unharmed?" he held up his hands and tried to get away.

"Not even close." Ino replied and stood up and grabbed Naruto's collar and dragged him off somewhere with the rest of the girls following behind. The noisy boys meaning, Tobi, Hidan, Kisame, Kiba, Kimimaro, and Omoi also followed to watch the violence. Normally I would follow to help, but Hinata comes first.

I got up and walked down the corridor leaving the rest of the boys in silence. As I was walking I heard some soft laughter and a few screams now and then as I passed a room. I stopped at a door that was opened just a crack soft sobs were heard.

"Hi-hinata?" I opened the door fully and peered in.

The said girl looked up and wiped her tears away, "S-Sakura, I'm sorry I shouldn't have run off like that, It was just a huge…" She gulped.

Hinata doesn't stutter when she's talking to me for some reason though, but apart from that she stutters at everything else.

"Shock? It's okay, I mean if I had a crush and he just grabbed one of my boobs of course I would push him out of my lap and then scream… and then run away to a room inside his house, then cry very softly." I smiled as she let out a small giggle.

"Very funny Sakura." She sniffled and then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, Hinata looked up at me, "Sakura d-do you l-like anyone?"

The question took me at shock, "what do you mean?" I stood up then offered my hand to Hinata.

"Do you like anyone in S.A 20?" Hinata grabbed my hand and stood up too. We walked towards the door.

"Not really, I don't know them all too well, so I can't tell."

"Well how about we go to a field trip with everyone."

"To where?" we were walking down the hallway.

"Don't worry we'll arrange that." Hinata then skipped forward and left me standing alone in the hallway.

I didn't really want to chase after her, since she was already in a good mood. So I walked towards the Kitchen to watch the chefs cook and steal a few snacks. Since we were on a very fast tour I didn't get to see the Kitchen fully. It was a huge kitchen like the ones you see in a restaurant. There were 16 tables 4 in each row. Everything was silver or you could say stainless. Vents were on top of every stove, grill and oven. The Pans were suspended in midair with hooks, so were the utensils (Spatula, whisks, etc) the chefs were still there but this time they were gathered around a table.

"Iya kore wanaidarou. Anata wa, yori sukunai chikara de tamago o utsu hitsuyō ga arimasu. ( nope this won't do. You have to beat the eggs with less force.)" Chef Yamato spoke to another chef. He noticed me and shooed the others away, then walked towards me.

"Hello chef Yamato, what did you say just now?" I bowed in front of him and he instantly got flustered.

He put up his hands in front of him. "Please don't call me that, call me something else. Also I just told a new chef instruction on how to make custard."

At that moment Shizune came in and rushed to Yamato. "Yama-kun can you give me some food, my pig is getting hungry."

"U-uh S-sure m-miss Shi-shizune." He bowed awkwardly and blushed then he rushed to get some biscuits slipping here and there. Yamato finally came back after tripping for like 20 times. He bowed again and handed it over. Shizune took it and ran out, as soon as she was gone he was breathing very deeply and his face was splashed with sweat and pink.

"AHHHH!" I pointed a finger towards him. He fell down out of surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"You like Shizune-san don't you!" I got down on my knees.

"Whattttt, no I don't."

"Yes you do, you were stuttering when she came in and you blushed when she called you Yama-kun."

"Everyone calls me Yama-kun."

"Then can I call you Yama-kun?"

"No!" he answered a bit too fast.

"Why not." I wiggled my eyebrows to him.

"Because… I made a promise." He said it so low I couldn't hear it.

"What did you say?" I cupped my hand around my ear.

"Nothing! Just call me something else." Yamato stood up and offered a hand to me.

"Okay then I'll call you Tomato-san." I smiled brightly towards him and he sighed.

"Why a tomato?"

"Because your name almost sounds like a tomato and you looked like a tomato when Shizune-san came in."

"Fine you can call me Tomato-san, but you can't tell anyone the reason why, got it?"

"Okey-dokey."

The door to the Kitchen opened once again and in came Naruto beaten up very badly.

"kusu kusu kusu." He was making those noises while crawling around somewhat sneakily. Naruto crawled from table to table and reached the refrigerator. He took out an ice-pack and some chocolates.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Tomato-san and I was just watching silently up until now. Naruto jumped and dropped the ice pack and chocos.

"ahh, Sakura-chan," he looked at Tomato-san, "AHH! SCARECROW! Please don't look at me like that, I haven't done anything wrong at all."

I looked at Tomato-san, he looked very dark and ominous, and his bangs covered a bit of his eyes. His eyes were wide open and surrounded with black rings. You can see the dark, purple aura surround him. "Naruto~." His voice was deep, he is not the same Yamato that was with Shizune and me. "No matter what you do, I'll be watching your every move, just in case you burn something again like last time."

"What happened last time?" He looked at me very sweetly.

"Well you see little one, He," he pointed to Naruto, "burned the whole apartment when we left him alone for one minute to go next door."

"I'm pretty sure that it was accident, right Naruto?" I looked at him. He was shaking and inching towards the door.

"It was not an accident, he was in the bathroom taking a dump when it happened!"

"Naruto, how can you start a fire in the bathroom where it has water in it."

"the same way I started a fire in the pool. By just touching an object." He made a quick dash to the door, but Tomato-san beat him to it. Yamato grabbed his collar and dropped him in the middle of the room.

"Sakura-chan! Help me!" He looked so pitiful I was about to rush and helped him when…

"Sakura-san, may I suggest that you leave, it's almost time for you to have dinner. Also from what I heard you are to go to a trip directly afterwards."

"Really? Okay then, good-bye Tomato-san, have fun!" I left while Naruto called for my name. I walked towards the dining room and saw that everyone was there (excluding Naruto, of course) they were talking amongst themselves but grew quiet when I came in.

"Yippee, Sakura-Chan is here now we can eat!" Tobi said as he stuck his fork into his spaghetti and ate a huge mouthful.

"I agree with Tobi." The rest of the boys said and they dived in. guess they were hungry.

"Sakura-Chan sit over here." Temari called me over, and I followed.

I took a sit and started on my Steak. How did they know I prefer Steak over Spaghetti?

"Sakura-Chan do you want to go to *** ******?" Ino asked me

* * *

Cliff hanger! where do you guys want Sakura to go to. That place will have some Sakura and others to spend some time alone. I already know where we should have it though~.


End file.
